Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is the upcoming third instalment into the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the sequel from two preceding films, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. The film was announced on November 26, 2008, the movie will originally released June 4, 2010 in US, CAN, AUS, JP and UK, but the date has been pushed forward to November 6, 2009. Like the preceding films, it will be the new theatrical release. Mario, a character, who appearsn in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, will appear into the film, and so as the characters from that game, for the scenes where they can be a big battle against Raven and Shadow Snow; about to make the chaos emerald disappear and world coming to an end. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog is the greatest and the world's fastest hedgehog. From the sudden, Raven has return once again, he would never give up. Meanwhile, The Babylon Rogues take their skills to join the victory with Sonic, with Sonic and Jet, Raven blames on them, that the two were villains. Shadow made his retire with Maria Robotnik, and blames him that he killed her by Raven to Eggman, doesn't believe him. And into Mario's world, Raven start giving Mario bad luck. Meanwhile, he goes to Sonic's world and start to help him. Sonic, Jet, Shadow and Mario must stop Raven from doing his lies, therefore Raven is taking over the world and stealing the power of the Chaos Emeralds and making them disappeared forever. Therefore through the night, a curse of the werewolf have caught back onto Sonic, making him turning into a werefolf. This met there a lot of thing happening for each other, they must saved their own worlds and have to undo a curse on Sonic for their biggiest adventure of their lives. Cast *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Jet the Hawk *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna/Storm the Albatross *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi/Wario *Jen Taylor as Princess Peach/Princess Daisy *Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix/Espio/The Shadow Snow *Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna/Woman/Maria Robotnik/Wave the Swallow *Carter Cathcart as Victor *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy/Cosmo *Marc Thompson as G.U.N./Gun Officers *Andrew Rannells as Bocoe and Decoe/Bokkun Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog in 2006 from the first film which begin animation production with Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. Production Development After completing Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, has been announced on November 26, 2008, in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Animation Filming animation begins no May 8, 2009 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into North Pole, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered in snow, not like any polar bears. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in the racing clothes as seen in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, within the Babylon Rogues, Jet, Wave and Storm which appears in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when may not return to this film. Filming warped by September 3, 2007, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was set to filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in Mario's world and Station Square. Release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is releasing into cinemas in United States, Canada, Australia, Japan and United Kingdom on November 6, 2009. Animation of the movie begins on May 8, 2009, and completes for the first two hours, and the film is now on a 9-month production, set of 9 months of the film in production at works. A teaser trailer for the film was released on July 15, 2009 on an official website along with it's official poster released. References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ www.sonichq.org/newsite/news/. Retrieved on 2007-05-24. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 External links * Sonic X: The Revenge of the Sonic at the IMDb